


Touch

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, John is a needy bottom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism, quite cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paul is too knackered to satisfy John for the second time, so they improvise.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Touch

John resurfaced from the sweet unconsciousness of his orgasm with a satisfied yawn. It felt good. The room bathed in warm light, enhancing the intimate atmosphere. John's body rested on the silk sheets, a pointless luxury he had never dreamt of before, why when it all became rumpled and soaked with sweat. The pleasant feeling was disturbed only by his own cum drying up. Welcome to the real world.

He trod to the bathroom, cleaning himself before pushing his fancy shirt under the faucet as Paul had done many times before.

A merry spring to his step, John entered the bedroom, eager to see his boyfriend again. Except for the fact that the lump of flesh resembled a dead dinosaur more than a bassist of a world's biggest band. 

"Paul?" John didn't give up, jumping onto the bed to see whether it would earn him a scolding as per usual. He frowned at the muffled string of groans and huffs. 

"Yer not sleeping?" He pressed the issue, loudly, as he dabbed the damp cloth on the pale body. 

"Scours nhu," was the only reply he received, the bastard not even inching his head to articulate.

"Course not my arse," John exclaimed, swatting Paul's bum lightly. "Wake up! I'm bored." 

  
Finally, after 10 minutes filled with sounds that no dying animal could replicate, John's favourite human decided to turn around, lying on his back.

"Hi bored, I'm Paul." 

Despite his frustration, John cackled, helping himself to Paul's chest like he lived there, smacking wet kisses to the skin he could reach.

"You know, I was hoping you would say 'hi, I'm dad' and we could take it from there." Sure enough, an ivory hand collided with his back in a gesture that should silence him. 

Peeking up, John found out Paul hadn't even opened his eyes, his face relaxed as if he was about to travel into the land of dreams any second. If anybody had told John this would be the grand celebration of their finished album, he would have preferred to record another 10 versions of that 'bang bang hammery song' Paul insisted had to be _f_ _lawless._ Time for a more effective method.

"Paul is a daddy, Paul is a daddy, sporting the daddiest sweater vest in the west, ohHhh, my SOUL, cruushed by a cruel fella, fella called Paul, ohHhhh, Paul-"

The performance came to an abrupt halt when Paul's hand covered John's mouth. His eyes cracking open and staring daggers. 

"You have no sense of privacy whatsoever, might as well invite the whole street for am orgy." He commented amusedly, fingers tracing John's features. "I bet you would like that, too, with that high drive you have, yes?"

John shook his head, involuntarily stirring when Paul's words turned into pictures in his head. "Only want you, 's always you." 

A light flush covered Paul's cheeks before he tilted John's chin up, capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. John melted into it right away, deepening the kiss when Paul licked across his thin lips. He scrambled up, hands worming into the mass of silk hair, ruffling and tugging, as he relished the power Paul willingly gave up. He nibbled at his lower lip, smiling when a faint moan echoed, then soothed the tingling with the tip of his tongue. Paul's hands clutched onto John's naked hips, thumbs grazing the flesh there. John supported himself on the elbows placed next to Paul's head, trapping him. The kiss became more heated when he slipped his tongue inside Paul's mouth, teasing the other man with little flicks and licks. He enjoyed this, Paul trembling under him, not bothered with keeping up his assertive persona, reacting to even the tiniest ministration. It all made John want to submit more. Eased the fright of sounding desperate and exposing one's vulnerability.

The kiss turned into quick pecks, John shifting his focus on other sensitive areas. His lips followed the line of Paul's chin, dipped down to briefly tease his throat before travelling up to his ear. He paid special attention to the little patch of skin, making Paul squirm, then shakily panted next to his ear. "W-want you to fuck me." 

"I'm spent, luv."

"Rubbish," John reasoned, straightening so he could glare angrily at the lying man. "It's not fair, you are the younger one!" 

"Explains nothing," Paul threw back, shuffling till his back rested against the headboard, pouting John still splayed over his lap. "But, we could think of something," Paul murmured with a voice full of velvet. "Something to satisfy you, yeah?" ,

"Y-yeah?" John repeated, his breath hitching when Paul's fingers teased the base of his cock, stroking him to fullness.

"Mmhm, you could give us a show, you know. Let me see how you touch yourself."

John's brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend the suggestion. He already liked the tingle it sent over his spine. He could do that. Just the thought of those huge eyes watching him painted John's cheeks a nice shade of pink. 

Not bothering to answer, he slid off his boyfriend's lap, scanning the bed for the best position. Eventually, he mirrored (as Paul, the more practical of them even in those conditions, suggested) Paul's pose, their shoulders touching. 

For a moment a wave of insecurity halted John's movements, his nudity starkly contrasting with the covers leisurely draped around Paul's hips. Despite his right hand shooting to his dick immediately, he stole a glance at his lover to check the situation. Or attempted to steal a glance, as Paul recognised the nerves right away.

"Want me to guide you?" He offered, the smugness perfectly audible behind those words. John couldn't care less, didn't need to tone down the enthusiasm of his agreement, because there was a hungry spark, too, hinting that Paul wasn't doing it just to get rid him tired. 

"Ok, I want you to sit comfortably, yeah? Relax, but don't hide, let me see all of it."

For a moment, John closed his eyes, feeling his muscles to melt and finding it easier to do as instructed. 

"That's it, Johnny, you are looking gorgeous. Keep your eyes closed and wrap your hand about your dick, slowly, just like you did before."

John could hear the movements of Paul wiggling around, probably searching for a better spot to observe it all, and it gave him a rush of adrenaline which prompted his hand to move faster.

"Ah, no." Paul laughed, tapping John's stomach with just the fingertips. "I said slowly, darling, didn't I? Seems like we need to think of something to keep you occupied so you wouldn't spill yourself too early. How about..." He feigned considering hundreds of options, all while ignoring John's struggles not to give in to the delicious feeling spreading through his lower belly. "How about you hold yourself just at the base, yeah, yeah, like that. Don't move the hand though. And the other hand could explore your lovely chest, don't you think? You always love it when I touch you there."

John nodded, swallowing a weird sound provoked by his own hand wrapped around the base. 

"C'mon then, John, imagine it's me, you know how I adore the softness of your skin, fuck-that's it."

It was John's turn to smile at how frustrated Paul sounded when he obliged and let his left hand caress his own throat before resting on his chest. Everything Paul said rang true. John's initial resentment towards his chest because it looked weird without any hair and the pink skin was anything but masculine stopped existing the moment Paul worshipped it for ages, mumbling incoherent remarks about John's freckles. 

John replayed the scene in his head, brushing his nipple till it hardened then switching to the other one. The calloused pads of his fingers could trick him into believing it was Paul and he mindlessly pressed a little harder, moaning at the hint of pain. He repeated the action, this time humming when the nub pebbled even more.

His hips snapped up under the lead of John's crotch. The mistake earned him a sharp gasp from Paul, before the other man cleared his throat, slipping into his dominant role once again. 

"Hand." 

"Thank you."

"Now open your eyes, Johnny."

  
It took a while for John's eyes to get used to the light again, even longer to get the gist what Paul's intention was. The man locked eyes with John, winking cheekily as the tip of his tongue darted out, licking a stripe from John's wrist to his palm before sucking his fingers between those plump lips.

John groaned, the image together with the sounds pushing him closer to climax despite barely anything happening. He still held his dick loosely, resisting the primal urge to do something. Paul knew very well what he was doing, observing John's tensed stomach with sharp eyes, not helping at all. 

Wet sounds reached John's ears when Paul swallowed his fingers even further, effectively coating them with the thick spit. For a moment an image of something _else_ being in that wonderful mouth crossed John's mind, but he refrained. A rubbery tongue flicked over the calloused skin, and he whined in frustration. Not a coherent sentence, mind you, just a lewd sound. 

It seemed to work, because with one last nibble Paul released him, pleased with himself. He caressed the tender skin of John's forearms then shrugged.

"You know what to do."

  
Not wasting any more time, John found the puckered entrance, spending a while just teasing it before the first finger slipped in.

Thanks to their previous mingling, there was no resistance, and John soon slipped in a second one. He hadn't located the hail spot of all the spots yet, his non-dominant hand clumsier than he would like, but even the feeling of being filled satisfied him enough at the moment. That was till he shifted slightly, jabbing right into a fleshy bump. The intensive pleasure startled him and Paul's name fell from his lips.

"Shh, I know," his boyfriend hushed him, sweeping John's bangs off his forehead. "Let's go nice and slow, yeah? So you could enjoy it. Maybe add another finger."

  
John whimpered, fucking whimpered, Paul's composed tone only alerting him to his instability, simultaneously encouraging his cock to twitch. He tried to muffle his desire by inching his hips, hoping the movement would offer him a relaxation. 

"Don't be impatient, sweets, I want you to just move your fingers, you dick can wait, don't you think?" 

John dedicated Paul a very explicit look but followed his instructions nevertheless, dragging the fingers in a steady yet calm manner, puffing out little moans when it felt just right. He didn't dare to speed up, yet the release appeared close and closer. 

His thighs quivered with the pointless effort, drop after drop of precum falling down his shaft where it smeared his hand. Gone was the endless energy he had possessed at the beginning, John's body, soaked with sweat, was vibrating with the anticipation as well as despair. He couldn't keep it up forever, could he?

"P-paul? Can I? I-I'm close-" It came like a whine, high-pitched and shallow. Paul's dark eyes bore into John's with an intensity that only shoved him closer.

"Hang on, let me just…"

In no time flat, Paul threw himself at his boyfriend, hot mouth swallowing his neglected cock, thin fingers replacing John's thick ones. He bobbed his head once, twice, sucking on the head, as he massaged John's prostate relentlessly.

John exhaled loudly, a string of content sounds rolling off his tongue. Paul didn't release him, riding him through the orgasm and drinking every drop. 

****

John must doze off for a while because he woke up splayed on Paul's chest, sporting a warm jumper.

"Mornin'," his boyfriend sung, voice thick with sleep.

"S not morning," John grumbled, fidgeting. "Kiss?" 

Paul smiled at him, the relaxed grin that shone through his eyes, before he tilted John's head and smacked their lips together.

John snuggled closer to the broad chest covered by a worn-out pyjama top, smelling the all so familiar scent. 

"You know," Paul half slurred, fingers skimming over the warm skin of John's belly. "I think I'll have to take better care of you tomorrow, can't have you all jittery, can I?"

Who was John to protest?

**Author's Note:**

> *feeds you this and goes back to my hole*


End file.
